This invention relates generally to the transmission of motion. More particularly it relates to a double-shuttle motion transmitting apparatus which may be used as a differential mechanism or as a reversing mechanism.
In recent years there have been many improvements in mechanisms which provide differential or reversing action. This is especially true in the automotive industry, where it is desirable to provide simple, light, quiet and yet efficient mechanisms. Some work to that end has been directed toward so-called gearless differentials. One problem with such differentials is that they are inherently unbalanced, and thus give rise to severe loading problems.
Sundberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 848,931 discloses a reversing device for shafts. This requires a complicated system of levers which results in an inherently unbalanced device. Bayly U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,422, Gerber U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,745 and Gould U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,882 disclose differential mechanisms incorporating what may be termed single shuttles. Each of these mechanisms is inherently unbalanced due to the necessary motion of the single shuttle during differential action.
There remains a need in the art for a simple, balanced reversing or differential mechanism which will be economical to manufacture, and which will operate quietly and efficiently.